Lore
Yoshi Resort features it’s own rich lore, associated to many of it’s major elements. While it isn’t necessary towards game progression, it gives several biomes, bosses and story characters a backstory and makes the game feel more real. Biome Lore Astral Infection The Astral infection hails from the depths of space, carried on the remains of corroded and broken planets. How those planets were destroyed remains a mystery, yet traces of dark matter tell tale of a chaotic force. Upon being shattered, fragments are scattered across the galaxy and collide with other celestial bodies. Wherever those meteors land, the surrounding ecosystems become modified, slowly twisting and warping to the infections will. This is all brought about by a single species of pathogen, carried by the meteor, and reformed by chaos to serve a new purpose. Gigantic monoliths of dark stone begin to rise from the ground. The trees rot away, replaced with pillar-like growths serving as further breeding grounds for the virus. Organic creatures are swiftly transformed beyond recognition as the microbe enters them and multiplies through their bodies, twisting them into self-mockeries that live and die to protect and spread the infection. The pillars exhale a thick violet haze that blankets the mutated land and permeates the system of any living being that wanders near, warping vision and stinging exposed flesh. The virus’ control does not stop at the planet and its residents. If any entity is powerful enough to consume these infected planets, then they too are prey for the infection. Their entire astronomical body becomes a breeding ground for its new parasites. The original host may continue to travel the cosmos - but their purpose of existence is reduced to spreading the virus across the universe as yet another vector of the disease. All across the cosmos, brought about by the phage, these areas of infection are not uncommon. Many worlds have fallen to the virus, and grow dark, as the virus devours the planet to its core. As it continues to spread, it overrules any semblance to natural order. The weak become strong, the hunters the hunted. But in the end, the final result is a world turned into a nightmare for all, ruled by fear. Yoshi Nether Smoking slag, crackling flames, and charred stone are all that remain of the underworld’s once-grand civilization. Centuries ago, primitive societies found their way to these scorching caverns and discovered power in the form of an eternal red flame. They grew to worship the flame and its otherworldly might - and over the course of generations, founded a mighty empire of magic as they learned to harness the red flame for themselves. Their hierarchy of privilege and magical prowess fostered great conflict. Those in power hoarded power, restricting the lower classes’ knowledge and suppressing research that threatened them. One clan revolted against the restrictive and greedy ways of the capitol - but like many others in the empire’s history, they were exiled. The capitol waited for them to return for revenge, when those in power would crush them as an example. However, that day would never come. For those exiled, had come upon a curious revelation. Centuries spent living in the presence of the eternal flame, had led to these mages to develop a natural connection to the brand of magic which utilized brimstone, rather than a forced link, such as the rituals carried out by by the capitol. Forced to stop relying on the eternal flame, they began to develop their own style of magic, drawing from darker forces. As they built upon their own strength and training, this clan soon grew to be as powerful as those who controlled the eternal flame. Yet, they had long decided against revenge, realizing that such an act would lower them to the level of those in hell. Decades passed, and generations passed down the gift of brimstone magic, from parent to child. In time, it would be this clan to sire the great elemental lord. The empire of hell grew weak over the course of those long years, splintered by infighting and draconian rule. It was the beginning of a once-grand nation’s collapse - but its final death was at the hands of a conflict long past. An older Elemental descended to the lands her ancestors called home and initiated a ruthless massacre, butchering the poor and weak on the outskirts first and then working in. Every death was another hateful soul twisted to her cause - every corpse, another revenant at her command - every life taken, another worshipper deprived from the eternal flame at the empire’s heart. These souls were twisted into abominations which to this day, haunt the slag. When no others remained, she corroded the essence of the flame with corrupt magic and flayed its spirit to the bone. Without joy, the King fulfilled her orders and unknowingly avenged an ancient grudge long since lost to history. All that remained of that once-grand civilization was smoking slag, crackling flames, and charred stone. Sulphurous Sea and Abyss